Sonic: TELETS
by weirdochick79
Summary: My continuation from the end of sonic '06. contains fan characters, romance and other stuff.


okay here we go, i have to list the special meanings:

Character abbreviations (will update)

S= Silver  
B= Blaze  
Sh= Shadow  
So= Sonic  
Ta= Tails  
A= Amy  
C= Cream  
Kn= Knuckles  
R= Rouge  
DE= Dr Eggman (Robotnic)  
Ro= Robot

Fan Characters Abbreviation and descriptions

T= Tora (my fan character whom is a black and orange tiger, see my page for link to deviantart for picture)  
K= Kaiya (Silver cat haven't drawn yet)  
Si= Sienna (Brown fox, one tail haven't drawn yet)

Other

*thought*  
\action/  
(sound effects or other noises)  
{communication device phone, etc}  
_Change in place or skip in time. (italics)_

Remember these may not be in this part, but will be useful in future parts. i will put a copy of this in every upload.

Sorry i had to start like that, but this is very confusing unless you understand the stuff above. if i've missed characters it's because i haven't written them into the story yet. kk enjoy X3

S) *What am I going to do? I came back to the past to see my friends, but I can't stop thinking about Blaze.*

*flash back*

S) Blaze!

B) Good luck Silver!

*end*

S) (Sigh)

T) *I wonder if this is the right way.*

\Spots Silver/

T) Hmm.

\walks over/

T) Excuse me.

S) Waah!

\Falls in water/

T) Aah! Are you all right?

\S resurfaces/

S) Yeah.

\T helps Silver out of water/

T) I'm so sorry.

S) Its okay.

T) But you're all wet.

S) That's easy to fix.

\uses telekinesis to collect water and put it back/

T) You wouldn't happen to be Silver, would you?

S) Yeah.

T) Oh my gosh! I found you. This is the luckiest day of my life.

S) You know me?

T) Huh? Oh, sort of. I actually came here to meet someone but I got lost, hehe.

\Rubs head/

S) Where are you supposed to be meeting?

T) The docks.

S) Well, the docks are in the opposite direction.

T) (Sigh)

\T droops ears/

S) But I can take you there, if you want.

T) Really?

\T perks up/

S) Sure.

T) Yay! This really is the luckiest day ever.

S) Ha-ha. Let's go.

T) Okay.

\Both start walking/

S) So what's your name?

T) Its Tora.

S) Who are you meeting, Tora?

T) Its a secret.

\Winks/

S) ?

T) Hey Silver?

S) Yeah.

T) I was wondering about your telekinesis.

S) What about it?

T) It makes me think you're not from this time period.

S) No, I'm from the future, but how did you know?

T) I'm from the future too.

S) Really?

T) Yeah. I'm the leader of an elite group of people known as the Telets.

S) What do you do?

T) We helped those protect the world from any disasters and stop anyone who does this.

S) You guys must be busy.

T) Yeah, but it's worth it in the end.

S) So are you guys helping clean up after iblis at the moment?

T) Some are, but I have a few people doing other various missions, one is a search and rescue mission.

S) Who are they looking for?

T) Your friend, Blaze.

S) What!  
T) We've been searching for her since she sealed herself into a different dimension with iblis.

S) So she's still alive?

\ Teary eyes/

T) Yes, very much so.

S) But how?

T) The Telets is made up of many people with talented abilities. One of them is the power to see the future and another is to travel through dimensions.

S) Wow!

T) You must be so happy.

S) I thought I'd lost her forever.

T) She deserves to live for her sacrifice.

S) Thank you.

\ Looks around/

S) We're here.

T) Oh! Thank you for your help

S) Thank you for your comfort. Is the person you're here to meet here yet?

T) No, I don't see him yet.

S) What are you going to do?

T) I'll wait but can you wait with me? I'll probably get bored.

S) Sure.

T) Kewl.

S) So what's you're power?

T) Telepathy.

S) ?

T) (Giggle) I can read minds.

S) No way!

T) Yeah.

S) Prove it!

\crosses arms/

T) Okay, think of something random.

S)*I bet $100 she can't read my mind.*

T) I'll take that $100 now.

S) Wow! You really can read minds.

T) Yup, now where's my $100?

S) It doesn't count unless we shake.

T) Fine.

\light flash/

S) That was chaos control!

T) Hello. I'm glad you made it.

S) Huh?

Sh) I'm sorry I'm late.

T) Not a problem.

S) Shadow!

Sh) Silver.

T) You two know each other?

Sh) You could say that.

T) You don't have to explain.

Sh) So, your operative told me that you needed my help.

T) Yes, it's an urgent matter that needs immediate attention. If you agree I can promise a great reward in return for your assistance.

Sh) I'm listening.

T) We have intelligence that suggests Eggman is going to attempt total world domination.

Sh) Again?

T) Yes.

\Watch: bzzt/

T) One second please.

S) Is it your friend from the Telets?

T) Yup. Hello?

Te) {Come in commander.}

T) Commander here.

Te) {It's Inu. We've found a lead on where subject 1 might be.}

T) Excellent! Contact me if there are any further developments.

Te) {ten-four. Over and out.}

T) They're close to finding her.

S) Blaze.

\Teary/

Sh) Ahem.

T) Oh, yes. I was wondering if we could discuss this somewhere more private.

Sh) Heh. I have the perfect place.

\Grabs Tora and uses chaos control/

T) Bye!

_At Shadow's place._

\Sh+T show up outside/

\Sh opens door and both walk in/

\Sh pushes Tora onto bed/

T) Oww!

Sh) Now we can get down to business.

\Closes door/

?) AAAAAAH!


End file.
